Fem Natsu
by Naruko202
Summary: What would the story be like if Natsu was a girl? What happens when she finds her mate?
1. Chapter 1 The Town of Harujion

**TOWN OF HARUJION:**

Natsu POV:

OH GOD! why was i putting myself through this again.

"UHH" i groaned to myself, this was literally the closest i was ever going to get to feeling like death. My stomach felt like its was trying to kill itself, my head was swimming and without seeing my reflection i knew that my face had taken on a sickly green colour. This was the worst feeling that i had ever endured in my life, nothing could make me feel more helpless or weak then this, this was my Achilles heel, my one weakness, something that was so horrid, so treacherous, that it could bring someone as powerful and awesome as me to my knees, this was ... motion sickness.

Yep i know pretty lame Achilles heel but it coulda been worse.

SCREECH. The train came to a stop, my mind began to clear, my foggy vision was improving slightly and my acrobatic stomach seemed to be preforming its last back flip. Unfortunately none of this was happening fast enough for me to realise that the reason the train had stopped was because it was at my stop.

All to quickly the train began to move again, bringing along with it my motion sickness.

"NATSU!" shouted a familiar sounding voice ... Happy. I wanted to tell him to help me, to get me off this train, to save me from this hell, but all i could manage was a painful groan while clutching my stomach as yet another wave of nausea came over me.

89898989898989898989899898989898

I cant say for sure how long i was stuck on that train, all i can tell you is that it felt like days and that if Happy hadn't have saved me i probably would be at deaths door right now from over exposure to a moving vehicle(aka the devils invention).

Happy is my best friend, he's always there for me and I for him, we are team. As you have probably already assumed, he's my talking pet cat, and yes, he is blue...and has a pair of wings.

As unusual as it sounds, Happy is not the weirdest thing I have encountered during my travels to find my father or during missions. In fact i have grown so used to him that I see him as normal, and his wings come in handy for travelling without the need for moving vehicle, which needless to say is a great help to me. I have raised happy since he was born from an egg i found with a friend of mine.

GRRRRR...

"I AM SOOO HUNGRY" i shouted to the sky, not caring about the reactions of those around me. "Where do you think Igneel is Happy"

"I dont know maybe he's eating fish in a restaurant here, yep thats probably what he's doing. We should go eat fish!"

"AAAHHH THE SALAMANDER!" "HE'S SO HANDSOME" "OOOHH HE LOOKS AS POWERFUL AS THE RUMOURS SAY" i heard girly squealing coming from a mob of women in front of me.

Running as fast as i could i broke through the barricade of obsessing women only to see some perverted looking guy with a tattoo on his forehead...definitely not Igneel. I turned around and walked away apparently stunning the weird guy with the tacky cape because he followed me and gave me his autograph, which i 'kindly' told him i didn't want. Unfortunately this was a fatal mistake because it had somehow led to me getting attacked by a bunch of weird love heart eyed women who had taken offence to my attitude towards someone "so cool".

Lucy POV:

UH! I was so mad, how could my sex appeal only be worth 1000 measly jewels. That stupid old coot had no clue.

While having my tantrum over the tiny discount i had managed to get off the old shop keeper I came across a group of screaming girls. they were all circling someone, screaming like crazed fangirls.

"KYAAHH!" "HE'S SOO GOOD LOOKING" "THE LEGENDARY SALAMANDER FIRE WIZARD" they screamed. this caught my attention, a chance to meet a powerful and famous wizard, who was according to these women was really good looking...yeah i was definitely checking this out.

Something happened when i made eye contact with the salamander, my heart started to beat really fast, my mind went blank only thinking of him. i started to unintentionally drift towards him almost like a fly to a flame. Is this love? before the thought could fully make its way through my mind i snapped out of it. I felt like i was in a trance before, and was just now freed. My rescuer? a pink haired girl about my age. She wore baggy pants that ended just under her knee and a waist coat looking jacket. Her chest was bound in wrapping leaving her lightly muscled and tanned stomach free of any clothing. She was a little taller then me, and had the darkest onyx pair of eyes i had ever seen. A spark of jealousy came over me not only was she exotic and beautiful looking, with a chest was almost as big as mine. a feat not many would be able to brag about.

By the time I had gotten over my jealous thoughts the pinkette had been mobbed by a bunch of salamander's fan girls, and was now running in the opposite direction. Realising that she that i should thank her for helping me escape that pervs enchantment spell I headed in the direction she was being chased in.

89898989898989898989898989898989

I couldn't believe my eyes. how could that much food fit into someone that thin? How could someone that fit looking eat like such a pig and still keep that amazing figure!

"Em, so you never told me your name, Im Lucy" I asked trying to polite.

"MMNYYY NAMHHHEVME IGFDS NAASTYUHG" or at least thats what i think i heard her say, i couldn't really understand a word she was saying because of all the food in her mouth.

"Natsu?"

she nodded, meaning i was able to translate her food eating jimberish language.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there. You may not have been aware but that guy was a wizard and was using magical rings to attract the attention of all those girls. He's such a sick pervert, what he's doing is against the law, I wonder what guild he's apart of, whoever they are he's not portraying them very well" She was looking at me with a quizzical gaze still stuffing her mouth absentmindedly while listening to me. "Oh Im sorry you probably don't even understand what im talking about. You see I'm a wizard, so was he. Usually wizards get together and join a guild. The stronger the guild the harder it is to get into. I really want to get into fairy tail. I'm a celestial wizard which means i make contracts with celestial spirits using these celestial keys. Oh God I'm babbling agin I'm sorry, anyway thank you for saving me ill pay for your food as a thank you" I smiled at her before getting up to leave.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" shouted Nastu and her blue cat. They were on their knees close to tears thanking me (really loudly) for their food. It was so embarrassing. My face turned bright red as i was being stared at by everyone in the little restaurant.

"No problem" i replied quickly before escaping through the front door.

98989898989898989898989898989898

I sat on the bench reading Sorcerer weekly. If i wasn't in love with the idea of being apart of the fairy tail guild enough before, i definitely was now, the magazine had a piece on Mirajane my idol and one of the most beautiful female wizards out there.

"KYAH! Fairy tail is so cool"

"so you want to be a member of fairy tail?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see none other then salamander.

"You know i could help you get into fairy tail, being a member myself and all"

"Your a member of fairy tail" I asked excitement obvious in my voice.

"yep i could introduce you to all my famous guild mates if you want and probably pull a few strings to get you in"

"Oh my god! really, are you being serious. I would love that!"

"Yep really why don't you meet me on my ship tonight I'm having a little get together"

"OK, sure thanks so much"

Natsu POV:

"HHHMMMM" i sighed in contentment. My mission of finding Igneel was a failure, because of some misinformation (which someone was going to get punched for) but my stomach was full and i was watching the sun slowly set with Happy, so i was feeling good.

"Did you hear about that guy, the salamander"

"yeah he's from the famous fairy tail guild"

Good feeling officially gone. An angry burning sensation started to curl around my stomach. looking down at my reflection in the water i could see that my face had taken on a sinister look and my eyes had gone from a really dark onyx to pitch black, gleaming with promises of pain to whoever dared to disrespect my guild name.

"Fairy tail ?..."

Lucy POV:

"Welcome to our slave ship. must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco"

"ssslave ship" i stuttered. Fear clutched my heart trying to strangle it. My mind started whirling with horrible thoughts of being sold as a slave to some monster of a man. I struggled in vain to get out of the grips of the two thugs restraining my arms behind me. I froze when i felt a cold hand slide across my thigh. Hands wrapped around my celestial keys and yanked them off the chain they were hanging on.

"oh so your a celestial wizard. how unique" his mouth was too close to my face for comfort and his breath heated my cheek, this man was repulsive.

Laughing he threw my keys out a window straight into the ocean. Tears blurred my vision. He had thrown away the last thing my mother gave me. the single most precious items in my life. I felt a surge of hatred towards this man. hatred so strong that i had never experienced it before. I hated this man, and the last thing i was going to do was give up with out a fight. I struggled more vigorously bitting and scratching at my captors. i was dropped, hitting the floor with a thud i winced.

"before i can let my crew have some fun with you. we have to brand you as a slave" These word didn't really process in my mind, i was to caught up staring at the red hot branding iron in front of me, i could feel the heat radiating off it from here. I was frozen on the floor, whimpering as images of melting skin and the smell of burning flesh flashed through my mind.

Just before the branding iron could scar my skin a blur of pink and black crashed through the ceiling ... Natsu? The surge of hope that shot through me at the thought of escape quickly left me when i saw Natsu's green face as she crashed to the ground holding her hands over her mouth in an effort to keep the contents of her stomach inside her body. This was an extremely sad excuse for a rescue.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" asked the familiar squeaky voice of Happy. He was floating in the air with a newly acquired pair of wings.

"Did you always have wings?" I voiced the first thought that entered my mind.

"We cant talk about that now, lets do that later" he said wrapping his tail around my waist and hoisting me into the air. It was an amazing yet incredibly scary experience, this little cat was managing to carry me up into the air and fly away with out any problems. Of course with the way positive thinking works for me, Happy's wings suddenly disappear and we begin our fast descent into the water below us.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Sorry about the wait for the chapter will try to speed up my writing **

**By the way I forgot to mention that I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters :(**

**Love ya, **

**Naruko202**

**WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL:**

No Ones P.O.V:

"Wah, it's huge!" Lucy exclaimed staring up at Fairy Tail.

It was a uniquely odd looking building; it felt strangely familiar to her considering all the pictures she'd seen in magazines. Natsu and Happy were enjoying some playful banter as they skipped towards their guild. Lucy's face took on an amazed/awed look, she had dreamed of this exact moment the second she read the first article about Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was the most powerful and infamous guild in Fiore. Despite this it was greatly disliked by the Magic Council because of the destructive nature of its members. All Lucy had ever wanted was to become a member, to belong in this glamorously dangerous family. It seemed like some sort of act of God, her just happening to run into Natsu and Happy, it was unbelievable that those two strangely loveable doofuses were famous Fairy Tail mages, they were completely different to how she imagined.

Lucy was suddenly snapped out of her musings when she bumped into Natsu who had stopped suddenly in front of her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Natsu whispered as she pushed open the huge doors. "WE'RE HOME" she screamed grabbing the attention of every occupant in the guild.

There were happy murmurs about the return of a guild mate, when someone shouted out "You over did it AGAIN, I read about what happened in Harujion in the newspaper…" the voice was interrupted by Natsu's foot being logged in it; more precisely Natsu kicked the guy in the face knocking him back, right over the table and into the bar…ouch.

"BASTARD! That info you gave me about salamander was fake!" she screamed.

Smash, Bam, Crack, Battle cry …

Natsu's kick escalated into a full blown riot in the middle of the guild. Tables were being smashed, glasses being broken, magic being used and people being thrown around. Mirajane looked fondly at the scene in front of her, she never felt right when one of the guild members was away for a long periods of time, they belonged together in the guild one big family, she found that after Lisanna's death she had grown more dependent on the stability of the other members.

"Did you say that Natsu was back? Hey let's settle our fight from the other time, punk!"

"HA!" Natsu exclaimed waving a pair of stripy blue underwear above her head in victory, as her opponent flew across the room crashing into a table beside Lucy.

Lucy stared up at the bright blue eyes of Gray Fullblaster. As nice as his eyes were though they didn't hold her attention long; her eyes travelled down his bare muscled chest, stalling slightly on the black tattoo on his mouth watering upper chest. Lowering her gaze further she became intensely aware of his lack of clothing. Her cheeks flooded with blood turning them a bright crimson colour at the sight before her. As perverse as it may have seemed, and she wasn't perverted, Lucy couldn't seem to look away, this only added to the colour of her cheeks.

Mirajane deciding Lucy had had enough of a show grabbed her attention and directed her to the bar. As Mira was trying to protect the strange visitor's innocence the fight escalated, but just as things were about to get serious a humongous dark figure exploded to life silencing the majority of the guild members and eliciting a scream from Lucy, who had never witnessed something so intimidating before in her life.

"CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" roared the demonic looking giant. This seemed to calm the previous uproar.

"DAAA HA HA HA! YOU ALL GOT SCARED! This match is my wi.."

Smash! Natsu's victory rant was cut off by the foot of the giant guild master.

"A newcomer?" the master asked, glaring down at the whimpering Lucy.

"Y y y yes…"

The giant began to shrink until he was a very short old man. Master Makarov wore a two tailed stripy hat, a dark jacket and pointed shoes.

"Nice to meet you" he said, giving her a wave before jumping onto (well smashing into but…) the railing of the floor above them.

"You've done it again you fools! Look at these documents I received from the council. First Gray."

"Huh?"

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization… But you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran around stealing underwear that was being dried" Makarov huffed sarcastically.

"But wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray interjected.

"Then don't be Naked in the first place" Elfman sighed under his breath.

"HAAAAAA. Elfman! All you had to do was to escort a VIP, but ended up assaulting him during the mission."

"He said "men are all about education" so…"

Makarov shook his head.

"Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council!?"

"They found out…?" she sweat dropped.

"Loki…Flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter, also a certain talent agency charged us with damage compensation too. And Natsu" he let out a dramatic sigh before addressing the young dragon slayer. "You destroyed the Devon Theif Family, but also destroyed 7 houses that belong to the townspeople… Levelled the historical clock tower in Tully Village. Burned down a church in Freeshia. Damaged parts of Lupinus castle. Nazuna Ravine observation collapsed thus stopping its operations and last but not least destroyed half of Harijion's port." Makarov listed.

How could one girl cause so much damage? Lucy wondered. How powerful is she?

"Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reeddus, Warren, Visca, etc…" The master trailed off the list obviously getting too long for him to handle. "Guys the council members are angry at me all the time!..."

Lucy began to sweat in anxiety. Most members of the guild lowered their eyes to the floor in shame.

"But… Forget about the council" The articles went up in flames in the Masters hand and were swiftly consumed by Natsu. "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle… Pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

The guild erupted in cheers, drinks were raised and food was thrown across the room. The previously remorseful faces of the guild members now had looks of joy on them. Huge smiles and throaty laughs spread like an infectious giddy virus around the hall, until everyone in the vicinity was plagued with laughter.

"Do you want it here?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes please" Lucy nodded. She stared down in amazement as her hand was stamped, forever tattooing the fairy tail insignia on Lucy's hand. "WHOA!" she exclaimed already in love with her new decoration.

"Natsu! Look, she gave me the mark of Fairy Tail."

"Good for you Luigi."

"IT'S LUCY" screamed the newest member of the guild.

Natsu didn't seem the take any of this in, she strolled over to the missions board at the end of the bar looking for a new job, she was unfortunately out of cash.

"Let's choose one with a good reward. OH! How about this one? 160000 jewels for exterminating thieves! Sounds fun!" she said to herself as she explored the board for a delectable job.

"Is my Daddy back yet?" whispered the small voice of the equally small Romeo.

"You're annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage you'll have to toughen up and trust your Dad, now be a good boy and wait for him at home" replied Makarov. Unknowingly stirring up the angry feelings the pink haired dragon slayer had on the subject, who happened to be within hearing distance.

"He said he'd be back in 3 days… But it's been a week since then…" Romeo whimpered, tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. "Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"Go home and drink some milk or something we have no mage who can't take care of himself!"

Romeo ran off in tears. Makarov's words had been harsh but he was just as worried as the little boy about Macau's well fare.

Natsu marched out of the guild with a determined look on her angry face. Behind her she left a crack in the notice board and a crumpled up job.

"Master… Natsu's gonna do something bad…"

NATSU'S P.O.V:

Memories of my abandonment harassed my brain as I left the guild. The insecurities I had long ago buried about whether or not my father actually wanted began to surface again. I gripped the scarf that was wrapped tightly around my neck, out of habit; it was the only thing I had left of my father, that and the knowledge of dragon slayers he gifted to me. For that I would be forever grateful, whether he wanted me or not he trained me, fed me and gave me shelter when I was defenceless, hungry and had no where to stay.

I knew that he didn't want me to find him because if he had I would have by now, this knowledge stabbed at my heart every waking minute of my life. But I was going to find him whether he liked it or not. He had some important questions to answer before he could disappear. Questions about the constant feeling that a part of me was missing. Like something greater was out there just waiting for me to find it.

His last words to me left me with the nothing but an undeniable longing and an annoying state of confusion. Confusion a little child didn't deserve confusion that he would clear up for me when I found him.

What did he mean? His last words made hardly any sense. "Go Natsu, find your mate and you will be complete, you will understand when you meet him Natsu, you must forget about me and find what truly matters in your life". He had told me stories of dragon slayers having a soul mate, only one person in the world who could complete them.

But those were only stories … right?


	3. Chapter 3 Search for Macau

Thanks so much for the great reviews guys I love you :)

Unfortunitly I don't own Fairy Tail or any any of its wonderful characters :(

Enjoy

Gajeel POV:

The aching feelings was back. The feeling in my chest that was always there but I only became aware of after Metalica left me.

Left me ... Those words hurt more than any injury I had gotten in my time as a Mage ... abandoned by the one being who had ever shown me any care. Alone.

Well Fuck that bitch, I don't need anyone, I don't need family, I can survive on my own. Survive. Yeah I thought to myself, that's what I'm doing I'm not living I'm surviving. I eat, I sleep, and I beat the living shit out of anyone who is dumb enough to cross me (great stress reliever by the way). I made a promise to myself to never let anyone else close to me ever again, never again would I have to wonder if someone's feelings were sincere. Everything she gave me was out of pity, I remember this every time I use my magic, some mother she was.

No! I corrected myself she was not my Mother. I don't have a mother! She never loved me, no one has ever loved me.

I sighed to myself and took a bite of the steel rod I was chewing on. I sat there eating my food, trying to forget my feelings and numb the sensation that I was missing a part of myself, I was alone in a room full of people.

Lucy's P.O.V:

"Wh-what happened to her all of a sudden?" I asked looking at the angry retreating figure and then at the broken notice board. I still can't believe how powerful she is! She didn't have to use any magic in that punch and she managed to do that amount of damage, was she even human?

"The same thing happened to Natty chan" Mirajane explained. "Maybe she saw herself in Romeo kun. Natsu's father left her when she was younger. Though by father I mean foster father and he's a dragon" she smiled pleasantly.

"A DRAGON!?" I exclaimed almost falling off my stool. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?"

"Yup. She was found by that dragon in a forest when she was little, she learned everything from him. But one day he left her. She doesn't like to talk about it, but sometimes I think she still feels alone even when she's surrounded by people" her eyes told me how much she wished she could take that pain away from her guild mate.

"So that's Igneel" I said more to myself then anyone else, it made sense now. She was still looking for him, following any lead she could. I silently wondered how much she loved him to still be looking after all these years, I also wondered how much of that happy-go-lucky attitude she had was real considering her past.

Did she know who her real parents were? Did she want to?

"The mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something... wounds, pain, suffering... Myself included" I got the feeling that the last bit was not meant for me to hear so I left it. I could sense the sincerity in her words, I had seen it in the eyes of the members I met so far, behind all the smiles and laughter there was sadness, death and pain. That was what made this guild so special, every member had scars, they all depended on each other. They loved and took care of each other, so that on the days the painful memories decided to revisit, each person had another to lean on. Alone every member was a broken person together they made a beautiful jigsaw, a perfect family.

Natsu's P.O.V:

Uuuhhhhhh!

How did I get myself into this situation again! Never doing this again.

Bump!

"Oh God" I moaned. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Happy and I were being accompanied on our trip by Lucy. I could tell my face had yet again taken on a sickly green colour.

Bump!

Holy Moses. I just got sick in my mouth.

There was a sudden jerk and the the carriage stopped. Oh thank the baby Jesus. "It stopped" I exclaimed happily.

Lucy's P.O.V:

"We can't go any further than this with the carriage" apologised the coach driver.

"What's going on!?" I screamed.

I looked at Natsu in shock how was she so calm, she looked completely normal just watching the the driver go off out of sight through the blizzard, wait what !

"Hey wait, where is the carriage going? How are we going to get anywhere in this weather!"

"Walk of course" Happy squeaked on Natsu's shoulder.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Were they mad we?

"Hhow aare yyyyou n no freezing?" I stuttered, my teeth were now chattering involuntarily from the cold.

Natsu looked completely normal, below freezing temperatures, wind and snow coming at her from every direction, and she looked completely normal, what the fuck was up with her.

"Maybe if you wore more clothing you'd be warmer" she said eyeing my skirt and low necked top.

"This coming from the girl who's only being covered by bindings and a waist coat" I replied sharply. She just shrugged and walked on. i sighed before having an amazing idea.

I grabbed a blanket from Natsu's bag and took a key from my pocket.

"o o oOpen the door to the clock HOROLOGIUM!" i shouted waving my key.

"WHOA" Happy and Natsu yelled in unison. I didn't have time to feel pride in my work, I was too cold. Hopping into my clock I sighed in relief. It may not have been warm but it protected me from the harsh winds and snow.

"I'll stay her" i said hiding my face in my blanket.

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

Natsu looked at the clock with curiosity, she had never seen a celestial mages magic at work before, it was quite amazing although Natsu couldn't really see any use for the clock other then protection maybe, but i mean who would want to be locked in an old talking clock instead of being able to fully enjoy the fight? it made little to no sense to Natsu but she just accepted it.

'What did she come here for' she thought to herself tuning out Lucy's complaints.

""By the way what job did Macau-san come here for?...she says" intones the old grandfather clock that was carrying the blonde celestial mage.

Natsu gave her an incredulous look, "You came here without knowing that?" she asked, "his job was to subdue the brutal monster Balkan".

"I want to go home! ... she says"

"Yes go home... says I" Natsu replied sarcastically "Aye" Happy agreed.

Natsu walked on. "Macau! ARE YOU HERE!? WERE YOU DONE IN BY THE BALKAN!?"

"NATSU LOOK OUT! ... She screams"


	4. Chapter 4 Monkey ?

Hi guys, Sorry for taking so long to update.

I hope you like the chapter, I will make sure the next update is sooner.

Thank you all so much for the reviews they are so nice love reading them :)

Hope you guys enjoy.

On a slightly more depressing note ... I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its awesome characters :( ... yet (I can dream)

...

Macau's P.O.V:

Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't tell where i was or what was happening to me. My body felt weird, heavier then it should and almost distant from my consciousness as if i wasn't the one in control of it. I tried to open my eyes again but they weren't responding.

How long had it been like this, i asked myself, two maybe three days? Was I dead? Is this life after death? A cold, confusing state of paralysis. If this was death i didn't like it one bit.

I was dead ?...

What about everything that i had left to do?

What about Fairy Tail?

Will they wonder where i disappeared to, will they try to find me and end up the same way as me?

...

Romeo.

What about my little boy. What about Romeo ?

NO ! This cant happen, I cant leave him.

I suddenly became aware of a heat spreading from my head down through the rest of my body. It was a searing hot yet comforting at the same time. It was a familiar fire magic, that always managed to bring a smile to my lips.

She had come. I wasn't going to die, she'd never let her nakama down.

I relaxed and put all my faith in my pink haired friend.

...

Lucy's P.O.V:

"IRON FIST OF SALAMANDER!"

Natsu's clenched fist was engulfed in red hot flames and propelled into the beast's gut, sending it flying into to unforgiving walls of the cave.

CRASH!

"Weren't you supposed to ask the monkey...thing where Makau-san is?" i sighed.

"Shit, I forgot" Natsu cursed.

"He's completely unconscious" Happy smirked proud of what a good job his best friend had done.

The unconscious monkey began to crumble away, leaving in its place a bloody member of my new guild.

The man's clothes were definitely worse for wear, with a few rips, holes and random splatterings of blood.

"The monkey became Makau" screamed Natsu, but seeing his injuries her face became serious. She gently picked him out of the rubble and placed him on the floor in the middle of the cave on a blanket. Tearing off his jacket and top Natsu inspected the unconscious man's injuries. Her eyes seemed to scan his body, quickly assessing what should be dealt with first and already planning on how to help her nakama. Her gaze landed on a severe gash in his abdomen that was bleeding heavily.

"Seems he fought fiercely before being taken over" Happy whispered solemnly.

"MAKAU! Hold on tight, your going to be ok"

"The wound on his side is too deep, we cant do anything for him with only a basic first aid kit" I said, fearing that he may not make it.

Natsu's hand heated and flickered brightly with its newly acquired flames.

"Wha..." before i could finish the question Natsu pushed her hand against the wound.

"GUWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screams of agony reached my ears.

"This is all we can do right now makau. Your going to have to live with it." she said through clenched teeth, Natsu obviously didn't enjoy having to listen to her guild member's cries of pain.

After the bleeding stopped Mako let out a shaky sigh. "Ha, shit what a shame, I got 19 of them. I was taken over by the 20th one how fucking stupid is that"

"I understand, please stop talking, your going to open up the wound again."

There was more then one monkey? He took on a job like this by himself !

"Damn it, Im so angry at myself, how will I face Romeo?" He muttered mournfully to himself.

"I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?" ... " please just stop, you need to get better I have to bring you to Romeo" she whispered to herself more then anyone else.

Amazing

I'm really no match for them

Again so sorry for the long wait I will update ASAP from now on

How did you guys find it? Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams, Books and Perverts

Hi guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry, this only a little bit longer then the last chapter but i wanted to get it done quick to make up for the time you guys were left waiting cause i was feeling lazy and kind of got side tracked reading manga... Oops

I don't own Fairy Tail :(

Thanks again for all the reviews :)

**Lucy P.O.V: **

"Ahh" I sighed in relief stretching my stiff arms above my head before sinking deep into the warm water. My mind wanders as I watch my mirror get fogged up by the rising steam. I could feel all the stress leave my body, my aching muscles were soothed by the hot caresses of the warm water against my skin. Yep, it couldn't get much better then this.

I stayed in the bubbly paradise until my fingers began to wrinkle.

As i got out of the bath I appreciated my new apartment. It was actually really nice. The room was spacious, the walls were a pure white colour, it had great storage space, a homely scent to wood, a cute old fashioned fireplace, a cooking stove and most importantly an amazing bedroom ...

Speaking of which, what the fuck was my new pink haired companion doing drooling on my pillow ?

**Natsu P.O.V:**

I knew it was a dream, I wish it wasn't, but it was definitely a dream.

I was lying in bed with strong arms wrapped around me from behind, I had never felt safer or more content in my life. I didn't know who was cuddling me but it didn't matter i knew this person would never hurt me, i knew i could trust them with anything. Their body emitted the most delicious warmth possible, and the person's scent seemed to surround me, invading my nose and taking control of all my senses. It was in a word, yummy, i had never in my life smelt anything as delectable as this man's scent, I could happily spend the rest of my life unable to smell anything else. I melted into the hard muscled chest pressed against my back, not caring who this mystery man was, just enjoying their overwhelming presence.

"Natsu" he whispered, lips grazing the back of my neck.

I shivered and suppressed a moan.

Then froze. My mind was bombarded with one thought.

. .

If there was such a thing as a dragon slayers mate, this person was mine !

I had to see the man behind me, I had to know who my mate was. I needed to see his face, hear him say my name again, I needed him more then i needed air to fill my lungs.

"Natsu" screamed a voice in my mind, not his voice was all i thought, I didnt want to hear any other voice, why was the voice ruining this moment ? I started to feel myself drifting away from the beautiful scene. I desperately tried to grasp onto the dream for a few more moments, I just needed to see his face. Unfortunately my attempts were in vain, as the loud annoying voice dragged me back to the conscious world.

"NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?"

I groaned. Why was I even here ?

**(Time skip) ... **

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Let's make a team!" Natsu loudly suggested, her usual goofy smile plastered on her face, it seemed more natural then it was earlier after she woke up from her dream.

"Team ?" I was confused.

"Aye, all the members of a the guild are nakama but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If your in a team difficult requests will be easier" happy explained.

"That's good idea. It sounds fun!" I agreed.

"Alight it's decided" Natsu said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"The contract has been sealed" I said referring to earlier when I tried explaining my celestial magic.

"Let's get to work, here I've decided the job already " Natsu handed me a sheet of paper. The first thing I saw was the great reward.

"200,000 jewels to destroy a book?" I squealed in excitement. Unfortunately the next thing I saw on the sheet was a picture of a short, stout, prevented and greasy looking man...ew...

"The duke of Evaroo, warning this person is a womaniser, pervert, hentai! And is now hiring a ... Blonde maid" as I said this aloud the cogs in my brain started to process the situation.

"You were planning this from the beginning... You tricked me!"

"What were you saying about how important promises were to stellar spirit mages? Oh yeah very important right ? Very admirable indeed ... " she smiled at me again, all innocence.

I realised in that moment not to ever underestimate Natsu Dragneel, she wasn't just strong, she was smart, even though she hid it under her dumb dragon slayer facade, as a member of the female community she was naturally good at manipulation. I think this was some sick revenge for waking her up from her dream ...

" you deceived me !" I shouted.

"Let's get going Lucy, can't be late for your new master" she smirked, enjoying my anime tears.

**No One's P.O.V:**

"Hmmm, the job in Evaroo mansion for 200,000 jewels ... Did someone take it ?"

"Yes, Natsu took it, she said she would be bringing Lucy with her as well" Mira replied cheerfully.

"Sigh... I was thinking about that job..." Said the slightly disappointed script Mage.

" maybe it's for the best you didn't go Levi"

"Guild master ?..."

" the job has gotten a bit troublesome ... I was just in contact with the client..."

"Did they cancel?" Mira asked.

"No... The reward is raised to 2 million jewels ... or so I was told"

"10 times the original price?" "For a book?" There were outraged cries through out the guild. "it's almost as much as a subjugation job" "god I missed out on a good opportunity there!"

"It's getting interesting" mumbled an intrigued ice Mage. "Be careful Natsu..."

**(elsewhere) ...**

I woke up, sweat soaked brow, heaving chest, nightmare? No

Dream? Yes

Scary? Fuck yes

My heart seemed to be having a tap dancing session beneath my ribs.

Her hair was an unusual salmon colour. Her scent was heavenly, unforgettable.

She was my mate ...

Natsu ?


End file.
